What Happens When You Stand Up For Someone
by TechnoFool
Summary: Miku tells the story of how she was teased and bullied as an elementary schooler. Guess who comes to save her? Warning: Yuri/Shoujo-ai, don't like? Don't read!
1. Bullied

**A/N:**

**This is a Yuri fanfic.**

**Yuri/Shoujo-ai: Girl + Girl Love**

**You have been warned!**

**Please review, follow, or/and favorite**

* * *

I was gonna kick their little butts. Yup, I was. At the time, I was a 4th grader. I was getting teased by these older kids and I decided to take matters into my own hands. Pfft, no way was I telling an adult my problems, I can handle it myself.

I was being picked on by a 6th grader, 2 fifth graders, a fourth grader, and a third grader. The only kid I actually knew was Kaito, a fifth grader.

_Haha. You're so cute when you're angry,_ his eyes seemed to tell me.

Kaito made a heart shape around his heart with his hands and said,

"You'll always be right HERE. In my boobie..." he grinned like an idiot at his lame joke.

_Oh, no __**HE DID **__**NOT**__**.**_

"SICK!" I screeched at him.

I ran towards him, emitting a battle cry as my fist slammed into him. His sixth grade friend tried pushing me away, but I jumped back, circling him and chasing down the other fifth grader.

The fourth grader stood there, taunting me as if that was the best thing he could do. Kaito had already stood up, and I started to run towards him. Just then, the short third grader jumped onto my leg, and I had to drag him just to move.

Angered, I did a 360 spin and kicked him off as best as I could.

I avoided the big sixth grader, he was stronger and bigger and he blocked my way easily. Besides, I wouldn't be able to push him, he's way too heavy and tall.

The other fifth grader chased after me and I ran away, also trying to catch up to Kaito. I kicked Kaito, but was then hit in the back by the other fifth grader. I quickly regained my balance, I was going to need it since it wasn't a fair fight, 5 against 1. 1 being me.

I was panting, beads of sweat clinging onto my forehead. I was out of breath, I thought I couldn't breathe.

I jumped into the air to avoid being tripped and quickly advanced towards Kaito.

But then, I slipped because of the snow. I was about to stand, when...

Suddenly, a blonde girl, a little younger than me, came over and kicked him. Kaito turned around to avoid her foot from coming in contact with his balls. Which, resulted in her kicking his butt.

_Oh, well... I_ thought. _At least __she__ kicked his butt for me instead._

I stood up, dusting the flakes of snow off my pants. I went up to the girl, I just **HAD** to thank her. She turned towards me, and smiled.

"Hey there, my name is..."

* * *

_**A/N:**_

_**Yup, that's where I'm ending for now, I will update, but I have other stories to work on too. And also the fact that there is school...**_

_**This is actually based off of something that actually happened to me. The rest will most likely be made up.**_

_**Please review, favorite, or follow.**_


	2. Meeting My Savior

"Hey there, my name is Rin." The girl greeted me cheerfully.

I was a little shocked at how simple it was for her to get rid of those bullies. I stood there, awe-struck. I ran over to Rin, and hugged her. She stood there for a moment until finally hugging me back. I gripped the back of her shirt, taking in the scent of fresh oranges.

And then, I started to cry. Lightly at first, but I gradually started to cry even harder. But Rin didn't mind. I buried my face in her shoulder, too sad for words. Rin understood just fine.

Rin began petting my back, hushing me, whispering sweet words of comfort. I began hiccuping. It just wouldn't stop. More tears began to flow down my cheeks.

I hugged Rin even tighter, scared she might disappear or leave me.

After crying for so long, I lifted my head to look at Rin. She smiled back at me, warming my heart. She wiped my tears away and lightly kissed my cheek. "Cheer up, Miku-san."

I looked away in embarrassment. Rin grabbed my cheeks, forcing me to look at her. "No more crying."  
I nodded, realizing how stupid I seemed.

Rin gasped, "I... I'm sorry, Miku-sanーI have to go..." She hugged me once more, and ran away.

And with that, she was gone.

"Okay..." I softly murmured, saddened.  
I touched my cheek where she had kissed me earlier. My cheeks turned a bright pink.

Her voice echoed throughout my mind, as I kept replaying what had happened in my head._ "Cheer up, __Miku-san__."_

That's when it hit me.

_How did she know my name!?_

* * *

**_A/N:_**

**_I know, I know, not as exciting as you wanted it to be. Oh well. I'll update maybe tomorrow or next week, depending on my mood and how busy I'll be._**

**_Please review, follow, or favorite. That always makes me happy :)_**

**_And check out some of my other stories, too._**


	3. How My Admiration Came To Be

_**A/N: I haven't updated in so long. I apologize for that... I was just being me, I guess. I'm really trying to figure out if I should abandon this story or delete it...**_

_**But whatever, enjoy!**_

* * *

_Rin's POV_

Rin had rushed away from the scene of the crime after kissing Miku. She had been embarrassed, but at the time, showed no signs of it, trying to take charge and calm her crush down. Her crush... Yes, her crush was, inevitably, Miku.

The cute moe-like figure had struck Rin's heart and drove her mad. It was a long while ago when her admiration came to be, about the start of 2nd grade.

_Flashback; Valentines Day 2nd Grade Year_

_The 8-year-old blonde girl, with her bow bouncing to and fro, ran down the halls of her elementary school aimlessly. Her eyes were downcast, hiding her face from passers-by. Running, yes, she was running. From who...? No, she didn't want to think about that. Rin tried to keep her feelings concealed. She tried to keep her emotions at bay._

_Silent tears streaked down her smooth cheek, a new, wet feeling for Rin. She pushed her head down further, ashamed for crying like this; here and now at school. _

_Rin was too focused on quieting her groans and sobs that she wasn't paying attention at all to where she was heading. She knew her way around the school, but..._

_As she reared the corner of a hallway, she turned to her right and ran straightaways. Only problem was, she was heading straight for a certain tealette. The tealette, unbeknownst to the blonde nearing her each millisecond, had her nose in a small book. Rin's jog had been cut short with a painful crash into something, or rather, someone. Her bottom hit the floor with a harsh thud, and her head throbbed with a beeping sensation. _

_"Ow... Itai..." Rin heard a childish girl voice mumble out loud._

_Rin regained a little strength and opened her eyes to the sight of a girl about a year older than her, on her knees, squeezing her eyes shut in pain and rubbing her bum. The girl had apricot/white skin, naturally salmon-ish colored lips, and thin eyelashes. Her hair was a mix of teal and light green, and she wore her hair in ponytails. Red ribbons kept her hair up, tied in a neat bow. She wore the formal school uniform of their school, a size bigger than Rin's. She wore pastel green cotton knee-high socks. _

_Rin, face still wet with tears, got up quickly and apologized profusely to the girl. She then hesitantly offered the girl her hand as a leverage. The teal haired girl opened her eyes slowly and stared at the hand in front of her. She accepted Rin's hand gratefully, thankful for her kindness. The shaken up girl smiled to Rin, but as she looked at Rin's face, her expression changed to a frown. _

_"W-Why are you crying?" Rin felt her tearful face. She began rubbing her eyes, though that was seemingly useless, as the liquid started pouring out of her eyes more forceful than ever. The girl pressed on worriedly. "Wha.. What's wrong? Are you alright, pretty girl?" _

_Rin's sniffles stopped. Rin looked up at the school girl who had just called her pretty. Pretty? Am I really pretty? she questioned herself. The female stranger tilted her head cutely and grinned to her. She spoke again, "You're very pretty... So, please don't cry... I'm sure whatever it is, you'll be okay..."_

_Rin was speechless. Her tear streaked face was starting to dry up. The girl, who had done her best to reassure the sad Kagamine, then awkwardly, but warmly, hugged Rin. The embrace lasted for a few seconds, but for Rin it felt like an hour. Rin felt somehow safe in sharing a hug with this girl. _

_Suddenly, a bell rang throughout the school. Miku, who at the time Rin didn't know, offered, or more like stated, that she was going to walk Rin to her next class. Whether she liked it or not. Rin rejected at first, but after receiving a stern look from the older girl, decided it was best to let her do that for her. _

_End of Flashback_

Rin had never made actual contact with Miku ever since. Rin would ask around about Miku, find out more about the conspicuous girl, and talk to Miku's friends secretly. She would admire her from afar, or watch her constantly whenever she could. She's had a crush on her for the longest time...

But she never told. And that would have to change soon. Rin would have to tell. She'd have to tell about her crush that started from that crazy incident that occurred about a year ago.

* * *

_**A/N:**_

_**I am satisfied with this chapter, no matter how short it may seem to you. I finally updated and that's good enough for me. I hope you enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed writing this chapter for once.**_


End file.
